¡Ayuda! El Décimo Vongola… ¡¿Se ha transformado en mujer!
by Myruru Nayuri
Summary: Uno de los nuevos inventos de Jiannini falla, y como resultado ¡Tsuna se convirtio en mujer!, ...pos, harem inverso para Fem!Tsuna ¿no?, ahora el capo tendra que adaptarse a vivir como una mujer, mientras que su tutor se aprovecha de la situacion para divertirse a expensas de su alumno, ¿Volvera Tsuna a la normalidad?, ¿los guardianes moriran de sangrado nasal?, entren y averiguen.
1. Pechos

**Ohio/Konichiwa/Kombawa mina**

Sé que apenas hace dos dias actualice después de varias semanas, pero, ayer después de comerme un gran trozo de pastel y galletas oreo se me ocurrió esta idea, **recuerden niños, no consuman mucha azúcar o terminaran como yo. XD**

La verdad no soy muy fan del yaoi, pero **adoro a Fem! Tsuna** y su harem inverso con los guardianes, es tan kawai, todavía no sé muy bien cuál será la extensión de este fic, ni siquiera la pareja final, **será un final cerrado**, odio cuando en este tipo de historias (ya saben con muchos pretendientes) terminen en final abierto. A si, la historia es post-manga, pero mencionare muy poco los hechos, solo serán algunas participaciones de Enma y Mukuro.

Espero que esta nueva historia sea de su agrado, tratare de no tardar mucho en actualizar

Recuerden que **los personajes no son míos, son de la gran Akira Amano.** Ahora a leer.

* * *

**¡Ayuda! El Décimo Vongola… ¡¿Se ha transformado en mujer?!**

**Capítulo 1 "Pechos"**

Era un domingo tranquilo en la pacifica Namimori, claro, ignorando el hecho de que en ella vivían nuestros escandalosos mafiosos favoritos, y que en el cuarto de un castaño, los movimientos que se hacían dentro fueran suficientes para despertar a tres manzanas a la redonda, claro, que por alguna extraña razón, ninguno de los vecinos se percataba de esto, ni siquiera el mismo castaño que estaba durmiendo en esa misma habitación, el cual dormía plácidamente.

Claro, plácidamente hasta que dos bombas detonaron y para su suerte, fueron suficientes para despertarlo y poder esquivar el martillo gigante que amenazaba con golpearlo.

-Hieeeeeee-grito mientras esquivaba el arma que salía del techo, lo que provoco que callera estruendosamente de la cama y chocara de cara contra el suelo

-Parece que has mejorado dame-Tsuna, ahora despiertas ileso- dijo el ex arcobaleno al saltar y posicionarse frente a su alumno.

-¡Reborn!, ¡es domingo, al menos déjame dormir hasta tarde hoy!-le contesto tomando una posición más cómoda en el suelo, sentado y con las piernas cruzadas.

-¿Qué no ves que hoy tenemos visitas?-ante lo dicho, el futuro jefe comenzó a inspeccionar detenidamente su habitación notando gran cantidad que herramientas y aparatos extraños.

-Buenos días Juudaime-hablo una voz desde una esquina del cuarto.

-¡Jiannini-san!-grito poniéndose de pie- ¡¿Qué hace aquí?!, ¡¿Y cómo metieron todo esto a mi cuarto mientras dormía!?-grito aún más fuerte desesperado mirando hacia todas direcciones y jalándose el cabello.

Una patada voladora derivo al nipón- Porque duermes como un tronco dame-Tsuana- le contestó su tutor como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Y yo estoy aquí para mostrarle mis nuevos inventos, Juudaime-le dijo mientras trataba de ayudarlo a levantarse desde su navecita (N/A: ¿navecita?, la verdad no sé qué sea la cosa en la que jiannini joven flota, pero para mí parece un platillo volador)

-¿I-inventos?- cuestiono Tsunayoshi mientras una gotita de sudor al estilo anime le salía en la frente, el bien sabía que eso solo podía significar una cosa: problemas.

-Así es Juudaime-dijo emocionado- he trabajado mucho en ellos desde la última vez que nos vimos, mire, este es mi mejor creación hasta ahora- saco una bazoka color verde muy similar a la de su guardián del rayo- este está basado en "la bazoka de los 10 años", pero a diferencia de esa, mi creación intercambia tu cuerpo por tu versión "mejorada"-enfatizo la palabra- dándote una mayor musculatura, velocidad y unos sentidos mejor desarrollados por ese mismo tiempo-termino con los ojos brillantes de la emoción.

-¿Por qué no la probamos ahora?- hablo Reborn sabido, escondiendo sus ojos en su fedora y tomando la nueva bazoka para apuntarle al castaño.

-M-matte, ¡Reborn!- muy tarde, el ex arconbaleno había disparado con lo cual una nube color amarillo envolvió al chico, pero, al dispersársela figura que salía de ella sorprendió a los presentes, incluso al mejor asesino del mundo.

-Que extraño, no me siento más fuerte- rompió el silencio "el" decimo vongola, al captar la mirada sorprendida de los hombres frente a él, se miró por inercia las manos, y aun con la pijama cubriéndole todo el brazo pudo observar que estas se habían tornado más delicadas.

Al inspeccionarse mejor pudo notar que no era solo ese el cambio, sino que también su cabello había crecido llegándole a media espalda y lo más notorio de todo ¡tenía un par de protuberancias en la parte del trente! ¡Por Kami-sama, tenía pechos!.

El trauma fue demasiado grande, su cuerpo reacciono yendo a refugiarse en su cama y cubriéndose "completa" con las sabanas.

-Ji-a-nni-ni- el aura asesina del ex arcobaleno comenzó a surgir mientras separaba las silabas al pronunciar el nombre en un tono sádico.

-R-reborn-san, le juro que no sé lo que sucedió- trato de excusarse moviendo frenéticamente las manos frente a sí.

-Arréglalo- el aura asesina y el tono sádico no desaparecieron de hitman.

-¡N-no se preocupe!, seguramente volverá a la normalidad después de que los efectos pasen en 5 minutos-dijo tratando de calmarlo.

-¿Enserio crees eso Jiannini-san?-´pregunto tímida la recién convertida chica sacando la cabeza de entre las sabanas.

-Así es Juudaime, se lo aseguro- le contesto tratando de transmitirle seguridad.

El asesino miro su reloj para tomar el tiempo y luego se dirigió al inventor- ¿Por qué no nos hablas más sobre tus otros inventos mientras esperamos-le dijo recargándose en el marco de la ventana.

-H-hai, Reborn-san- respondió el técnico.

Los minutos pasaron muy lentamente para los ocupantes de esa habitación, en los cuales nadie ni el mismo Jiannini, estaban muy atentos a la explicación.

-Ya pasaron los 5 minutos- anuncio el tutor.

Tsuna revisa bajo las sabanas con mucho miedo- ¡Sigo igual!-grito al volver a cubrirse descubrirse de la manta, al tiempo de que el técnico trataba de tranquilizarlo diciéndole que encontraría la manera de volverlo a la normalidad y este se negaba a escuchar negando efusivamente.

El escandalo era tal que ninguno se dio cuenta de los dos chicos que entraban en la casa.

-¡Buenos días Juudaime!-saludo emocionado como siempre al entrar en el cuarto el guardián de la tormenta.

-¡Yo, Tsuna!-también saludo el moreno con su habitual sonrisa.

-¡Hieeeee!-grito la castaña al escucharlos entrar y se envolvió completamente en la manta otra vez.

-Perdone que no pude quitarme a este friki del béisbol en el camino-se disculpó- ¿Juudaime le sucede algo?- cuestiono preocupado al notar el bulto que formaba el cuerpo de Tsuna sobre la manta.

-S-si, Gukudera-kun no te preocupes- trato de calmarlo y no levantar sospechas.

-¿Seguro que no estas enfermo?-pregunto el guardián de la lluvia cambiando a un semblante serio.

-Sí, chicos, no se preocupen por mí, estoy bien- contesto nervioso, le era muy difícil no soltarse a llorar por ser descubierta por sus amigos, cosa que noto su tutor. Tal vez podía sacarle provecho a esta extraña situación y divertirse a expensas de su alumno

-Ya deja de lloriquear y sal de ahí- le dijo el arcobaleno para luego quitarle con rapidez la manta.

La escena provocada por el arcobaleno, hizo que los chicos se quedaran estáticos y un gran sonrojo cubriera el rostro de los dos jóvenes, los cuales podían competir en un concurso de tomates maduros.

Es que, como no hacerlo si se encontraron con su "jefe", en una pose digna de manga ecchi, el cabello largo suelto y despeinado con los primeros botones de su pijama desabrochados dejando ver parte del escote y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas producto de la vergüenza pero más importante que nada, según ellos recordaban Sawada Tsunayashi era un hombre, ¡y lo que tenían en frente era una mujer!

-Chi-chicos, no me vean así- dijo la chica tratando de cubrirse, error, solo provoco que se viera más tierna.

-Jj-ju-juda-judaime- el medio italiano trato de articular palabra- ¿qu-quien le ha hecho esto?- termino por sacar unas bombas de sabrá Dios donde.

-Gokudera-kun, no hagas eso, fue un accidente con el invento de Jiannini-san – el peli plata ya no lo dejo seguir porque se apresuró rápidamente a tomar al inventor por el cuello de la camisa y amenazarlo en que volviera el Juudaime a la normalidad.

-Pues yo pienso que tsuna se ve muy linda- hablo Yamamoto por fin, ganándose un sonrojo de la "chica" y un "no seas irrespetuoso con el Juudaime" de parte de su compañero, mientras el ex arcobaleno miraba divertida la escena.

- Ya basta chicos- los callo el hitman- Tsuna-chan – dijo enfatizando el "chan" en un tono borlón el cual fue respondido con un puchero- Sera mejor que te cambies antes que a estos chicos les dé un derrame nasal- termino en el mismo tono burlón dirigiendo su mirada a los guardianes quienes a diferencia del cielo, si captaron la indirecta tan directa.

-P-pero Reborn, no puedo hacer eso mientras este en el cuerpo de una chica- se quejó.

-No seas idiota- le dijo mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza con el "león martillo"- aunque seas una chica este sigue siendo TU cuerpo ¿no es así?.

- dijo tímida mientras se levantaba del suelo en donde había ido a parar y atrapaba con la cara la ropa que su tutor le había lanzado.

Se terminó de poner de pie y tomo la ropa proporcionada por el niño, la dejo e}sobre la cama y se dispuso a desabotonarse la parte de arriba del pijama.

-¡Juudaime/Tsuna!- le gritaron sus guardianes mientras se tapaban los ojos.

-¿Qué ocurre chicos?-pregunto deteniéndose a la mitad de los botones.

-No debería hacer eso – le contesto nervioso sin descubrirse los ojos.

-¿Por qué no?, yo no veo el problema, este sigue siendo mi cuerpo y ya me han visto en ripa interior decenas de veces por la bala de última voluntad.

-tal vez para ti no cuente como algo "malo" porque eres tú, pero para nosotros sí, recuerda que ahora eres una chica y nosotros chicos- le respondió ahora el beisbolista abriendo los ojos.

Pasaron unos segundos mientras procesaba la información, hasta que un "HIeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" más largo que los anteriores salió de la boca de la castaña, la cual tomo su ropa y salió corriendo al baño para cambiarse allí.

***Momentos más tarde***

Una bastante linda chica salía del baño de la casa Sawada, vestía unos pantaloncillos negros deportivos que le llegaban unos dedos por sobre la rodilla y una camiseta con las mangas naranjas y un numero 27 en el centro, por suerte su tutor también le había dado una camisa de interior (N/A: me puse a investigar y en todas partes le dicen diferente, pero me imagino que ya saben cuáles son), además su cabello estaba atado en dos coletas.

La chica se dirigió a uno de los cuartos y al abrir la puerta se encontró con 4 chicos sentados alrededor de su mesa de te, dejando libre la cabecera para ella como era costumbre.

-He convocado a toda la familia a una reunión de emergencia- anuncio el hitman mientras tomaba otro trago de su taza de café.

Conociendo a su "familia", estos no tardarían ni 10 minutos en llegar, y así fue, en menos de ese tiempo sus guardianes y "candidatas a esposa" se reunieron en su habitación, naturalmente con excepción de Hibari quien mando a Kusakabe en su lugar.

-Ya que estamos todos aquí- comenzó a hablar Reborn ante la mirada de todos- podemos comenzar.

-¿Todos?, pero Reborn-chan, ¿Dónde está Tsuna-san?-desu.

El ex arcobaleno solo se limitó a apuntar en dirección a la chica que se encontraba sentada en la cabecera.

-¡Oh Sawada!, ¡Te diste un cambio de imagen EXTREMO!

-Les presento a FemTsuna- anuncio el asesino como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

-¡Es una chica!¡Ahora Haru no podrá cumplir su sueño de casarse con tsuna-san!-desu

-¿B-bossu?

- Tengo que anunciarle esto inmediatamente a Kyo-san

-Una nueva esclava para el gran Lambo-sama,

Los demás guardianes no dijeron nada, solo se quedaron callados mientras miraban a otro lado tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

-¿P-pero como le ocurrió esto al bossu?- pregunto Chrome desde una esquina.

-Jiannini- contestaron al unísono el ex arcobaleno del sol y los guardianes de la lluvia y la tormenta vongola.

Todos dirigieron su mirada al acusado- Fue, un accidente- se excusó.

-Aun así tenemos que hacer algo con esto -Siguió Reborn- no podemos dejarla así.

-Yo encontrare la forma de volverlo a la normalidad- hablo de nuevo el técnico- pero no se cuánto tiempo pueda llevarme, Reborn-san y yo ya discutimos la forma de no crear un escándalo, como sería mucho pedirle a la señorita Chrome Dokuro que mantenga una ilusión del Juudaime real por tanto tiempo, creemos que usar otros de mis inventos podría ayudarnos como opción secundaria.

-Todo mundo ajeno a la mafia creerá que Tsuna siempre ha sido mujer- dijo yendo directamente al punto el hitman.

Los gritos y exclamaciones de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar pero fueron callados por una mirada del tutor.

-¿Entonces tendré que estar así por tiempo indefinido?- se quejó tsuna pero no recibió su obvia respuesta.

-Yo pienso que Tsuna-chan es muy linda- hablo Kyoko por primera vez en la reunión.

-Yo dije lo mismo- comento Yamamoto.

-¡Chicos!- los reprendió la "Donna"

-¡Dame-tsuna!-la llamo Lambo al momento en que se subía a la mesa para estar más cerca de su cara.

-¿Qué pasa Lambo?

-¿Ahora tienes pechos?- pregunto inocente, provocando una violenta reacción en los demás- ¿Son reales?- volvió a preguntar, pero, no espero respuesta y estiro sus manitas para apretar los nuevos pechos de la castaña para comprobarlo el mismo.

-Hieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ¡Lambo no hagas eso!- le grito mientras retrocedía.

-¡Si son reales!- siguió el bovino.

Una poderosa aura asesina comenzó a formarse en la habitación, los otros guardianes presentes se levantaron, la tormenta saco sus bombas y las encendió, la lluvia transformo su estaba y el sol se apretó las vendas de los puños, para luego comenzar a perseguir al rayo con claras intenciones de matarlo

Tsuna suspiro, volverían a destruir su habitación.

-Tsuna-kun, perdón Tsuna-chan- hablo Kyoko acercándose al igual que las otras chicas- Te apoyaremos en todo lo que podamos.

-Sí, nosotras ayudaremos a Tsuna-san en lo que necesite-desu

-Solo díganos bossu

-G-gracias chicas – les contesto la castaña mientras una gotita le escurría por la frente.

Y por su parte, Reborn, Jiannini y Kusakabe observaban divertidos tal escena, si los días de la décima familia vongola no eran normales, ahora lo serias aún menos.

* * *

**¡Y así termina el primer capítulo! Lambo es todo un loquillo XD**

Espero que les gustara esta introducción, ¡spoilers!, el próximo capítulo veremos las reacciones de Hibari y Enma al conocer a Fem!Tsuna.

XD, **nos leemos la próxima**, recuerden, comentarios, opiniones, critica constructiva, pasteles, sobres bomba, zorrillos en un caja, reviews, tomatazos, confeti, todo es bien recibido.


	2. Lecciones

**Ohio/ Koniwiwa/ Kombawa mina-san**

Perdonen la demora, pero **la escuela me tiene como zombi**, tenía planeado actualizar para el pasado puente del 16 de septiembre pero estuve tan cargada de tarea que apenas tuve tiempo de ir con mi abuela a la cena.

Pero gracias al ciclón odile, y que en mi ciudad hay alerta naranja no tuve clases, eso significa tiempo para gastarlo en lo que yo quiera, ñaca ñaca ñaca….

**Quiero agradecer a: miharu vargas, tamarahc, crazy2803, CassGoto, Angel corus, Amelia Kurokawa, Annima, RebornXTsunaV y algunos fantasmitas por ahí**,por darme su opinión, dare lo mejor por ustedes y tambien por todos los que estan siguiendo esta historia.

No tengo idea de cómo reaccionar ante el hecho de que **en el primer día, esta historia supero las visitas y seguidores que mi otro fic en 8 capítulos**, no sé si ponerme a llorar o sentirme feliz, porque, porque, o mi otro fic es muy malo o esta es muy buena.

Aun así **me alegra de que les gustara**, ¿les pareció divertido?, nunca había intentado hacer una comedia.

Y para no hacerla más largo: **"Los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Akira Amano, yo solo los tomo prestados para pasar el rato y provocarle fuertes shoks emocionales a nuestro querido Tsuna"**

¡A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

**¡Ayuda! El Décimo Vongola… ¡¿Se ha transformado en mujer?!**

**Capítulo 2 "Lecciones"**

***Momentos después de donde nos quedamos en el capítulo anterior***

-Me alegra que se ofrezcan chicas- dijo reborn mientras saltaba a la mesa frente a ellas y daba un sorbo a su expreso que saco de sabrá Dios donde- porque necesitaremos su ayuda.

-¡Cuente con nosotras Reborn-chan!- contestaron las chicas muy animadas dirigiendo su atención al arcobaleno.

-¡R-reborn!¡No las metas en esto!-grito la recién transformada chica mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-No me repliques- le contesto el "bebe" con un aura oscura, y en su rostro se formó una sonrisa, de esas que predicen problemas- "Tsuna-chan"- término con burla y sarcasmo.

-¡Reborn!-la castaña soltó un grito mientas sus mejillas comenzaban a tornaban rosadas para luego formar un tierno mohín.

-E…entonces para que necesita nuestra ayuda Reborn-kun- rompió el silencio Kyoko.

-Fácil- contesto como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo- si todos van a creer que es una chica tiene que actuar como una ¿no?, quiero que ustedes le enseñen todo lo necesario.

Las chicas se miraron entre sí, para luego asentir.

-Sera un placer~desu- contesto haru mientras todas hacían una pequeña reverencia.

-Entonces que las clases de "como ser una señorita al estilo Vongola" comiencen- anuncio dejando su taza sobre la mesa en la que estaba parado.

La poseedora de la llama del cielo se tensó- _Es que nadie pide mi opinión aquí_-se quejó mentalmente.

***Momentos más tarde***

-Reúnanse todos- exigió el arcobaleno.

Al llamado los chicos que se encontraban en una esquina de la habitación, dejaron de torturar al pequeño bovino y se dirigieron de vuelta s sus asientos. Seguían molestos claro, hubieran deseado poder asfixiarlo solo un poquito mas, lo suficiente para que este callera en coma, pero no podían negarse a las órdenes del bebe, y menos en una situación tan delicada como esta, por ello tuvieron que dejarlo escapar.

-Bien, antes de que comencemos con el lavado de cerebros- una réplica se escuchó por parte de tsuna pero fue ignorada- quiero dejarles una regla bien claro a todos que a partir de este momento está prohibido dirigirse a esta "dame"- y otra replica por parte de la aludida fue ignorada- con pronombres masculinos, lo mismo va para ti Tsuna.

Nadie dijo nada, solo asintieron.

-No se preocupe juudaime, estaré aquí para todo lo que necesite- le apoyo su guardián de la tormenta haciendo uso de su bipolaridad al dirigirle una gran sonrisa, aunque esta vez, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un leve color rosado, que para su suerte paso desapercibido.

-De eso nada- le corto el arcobaleno- todos los guardianes me acompañaran para el proceso de lavado de cerebros.

-¡Pero Reborn-san!, ¡"el" Juudaime necesita del apoyo de su mano derecha!- le replico

-¿Qué acabo de decir?- le pregunto con una voz fría, al momento que transformaba a León en un arme y le apuntaba en la cabeza.

Al darse cuenta de su descuido al desobedecer no una, sino, dos de las órdenes del arcobaleno se quedó estático y solo atino a maldecir por lo bajo.

-P-por favor Gokudera-kun, creo que serias más de ayuda si vas con Reborn- trato de calmarlo tímidamente la "chica".

El rostro del peliblanco se tornó violentamente de un color rojo tan intenso que competía con un tomate maduro, porque una cosa es que su jefe lo llamara así y que siempre le dirigiera esas sonrisas tranquilas para calmarlo, pero, ahora que era una chica, el chico bomba no podía evitar que el corazón se le acelerara al escuchar ese "Gokudera-kun", con una voz que a él le pareció demasiado tierna y por aun al ver esa hermosa sonrisa en la chica, dirigida a él.

-S-si usted lo dice Juudaime- atino a decir mientras miraba retomaba su lugar y miraba al suelo para ocultar su sonrojo.

-Bien, ya con este punto aclarado, solo nos queda esperar hasta que el pedido de Jianinni llegue para poder comenzar, ¿cuándo dijiste que llegaría?- el arcobaleno se volteo para poder estar frente a frente con el mecánico.

-Llegara muy pronto Reborn-san –dijo con tono nervioso, sabiéndose culpable de la situación- ya son las 10:00 am, así que no debe tardar

-¡Esperen un momento!- grito agitada Tsuna, al mismo tiempo que se hacía bolita en el suelo y se tiraba de los cabellos- ¡olvide que Enma-kun vendría hoy a las 10:00 a mi casa!

-Habrá que crear una distracción- hablo Kusakabe desde el fondo.

-¡Hahi! Miren Enma-kun ya está cerca- señalo Haru hacia la ventana.

-¡Yo me encargo al EXTREMO!- grito Ryohei, mientras salía corriendo de la habitación y bajaba las escaleras.

Todos dirigieron su mirada a la ventana…

***Pov Enma***

Era domingo, y había quedado con Tsuna de ir a su casa ese día, ya estaba por llegar cuando unos fuertes ruidos provenientes de la casa de mi amigo me sorprendieron, no es que eso fuera extraño, es más, raro seria el día en que no sucediera eso, pero mi intuición me dijo que estuviera alerta.

Unos segundos después vi una gran nube de polvo dirigirse hacia mí.

-¡BUENAS KAZUTO!- me grito un chico que salía da la nube, que pude distinguir como el guardián del sol de los vongola.

-O-Ohio, Sasagawa-sempai – le contesto con su tono característico

-¡Ven, vamos a trotar AL EXTREMO!- dijo tomándole la muñeca para comenzar a caminar

-Pe-pero, sempai, tengo que ir a ver a Tsuna- replico tratando de soltarse

-No te preocupes, solo serán unas cuantas vueltas EXTREMAS por la ciudad- dijo sin soltarlo y comenzando a aumentar la velocidad.

-_P-por la ci-ciudad-_ se decía asustado en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera Aldehil era tan "extremista" en sus entrenamientos, para luego darle una última mirada a la casa de los Sawada, tendría que disculparse mañana, pero, la figura de una chica en la ventana lo dejo muy sorprendido, cosa que no duro mucho pues el boxeador comenzó a correr a gran velocidad mientras aun jalaba a su kohai.

***De regreso a la base vongola, léase, la habitación de cierta castaña***

-Parece que oni-san lo logro- dijo Tsuna mirando hacia la ventana cuando creyó que ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos- ¿ha?, ¿Qué son esos?-pregunto confundida mientras apuntaba a unas grandes limosinas negras que se estacionaban frente a su casa.

-Parece que nuestro encargo ha llegado, Juudaime, ya podemos comenzar- le contesto el técnico.

-Bien Yamamoto, Gokudera, Kusakabe, acompañen a Jianinni, él les dará las instrucciones, yo los alcanzare en un rato.

-Cuente conmigo Reborn-san- contesto el de peinado extravagante mientras hacia una reverencia.

-Ya lo vera Juudaime, daré todo de mi-dijo con seguridad el peliblanco.

-Ma, y yo que quería quedarme más tiempo con Tsuna-chan – soltó el beisbolista de una forma natural y sincera que provoco un ligero sonrojo en la aludida y una mirada asesina por parte de la tormenta.

-Por cierto Kusakabe- dijo el arcobaleno acercándose a este- ni una palabra de esto a Hibari, dejemos que se dé cuenta el solo- termino con un tono divertido, cuando los chicos salían de la habitación, dejándolos solos a todas las chicas asistentes y a él, ¿y Lambo?, comiendo algún dulce en la cocina.

***Lección numero 1***

-Bien comencemos- dijo el "menor", dirigiéndose a las chicas que se habían acomodado de una manera más cómoda alrededor de la pequeña mesita de te – primera lección, referirte a ti misma de forma femenina (N/A: Osease, que utiliza el Watashi para referirse a sí "mismo")

-Bi-bien – contesto esta con resignación.

- Inténtalo Tsuna-chan – le apoyo la pelirroja- ¿Por qué no te presentas? – le sugirió.

La castaña asintió, aunque todavía se sentía incomoda por la situación- Yo, yo soy Sawada Tsunayoshi, tengo 15 años y soy un...- una pistola fue apuntada a su cabeza por parte de su tutor- ¡perdón una! Estudiante en la secundaria Nami-chu.

-Y…-lo invito a seguir el pequeño, la chica se quejó por lo bajo sabiendo a lo que se refería.

-Y soy la décima líder de la Familia Vongola- término ante la mirada de sus amigas y su tutor.

-Tsuna-chan, lo hizo muy bien~desu

-Hai- la apoyo Chrome (N/A: por Kami-sama, nuestra querida Chrome habla tan poco que hasta a mí se me había olvidado de que estaba ahí XD)

-Bien, eso será todo por mi parte, les dejo el resto a ustedes chicas- dijo Reborn mientras se levantaba de su lugar- toma Chrome- le extendió una revolver a la peli morada- no dudes en usarla si dame-tsuna vuelve a referirse a sí mismo como un chico.

La pequeña del parche solo atino a asentir con nerviosismo.

-Chao chao- se despidió mientras saltaba por la ventana.

-No te preocupes Tsuna-chan, nosotras nos encargamos- la calmo Kyoko notando su nerviosismo.

***Lección numero 2***

-Si Tsuna-chan va a ser una chica, tiene que aprender a y sentarse como una~desu.

-Primero, cuando una está sentada en una mesa de te, no es muy diferente a la de los chicos- prosiguió la Sasagawa.

-Pero tenemos que estar más derechas y cuidar bien muestra postura~desu- termino Haru.

-Inténtelo bossu

-Bi-bien- contesto nerviosa mientras cambiaba su posición imitando la des sus tutoras- Hiee- soltó con un deje de dolor- esto duele mucho.

-La belleza cuesta- le contestaron al unísono sus "candidatas a esposa".

-Bien, ahora sigamos en como sentarse en una silla- volteo hacia los lados buscando una, hasta que una delicada niebla cubrió una esquina y de ella aparecieron 2 sillas- Gracias Chrome-chan- Esta no contesto nada, solo se sonrojo apenada.

-Mire a Haru Tsuna-chan, las chicas tienen que sentarse derechas y recargarse sobre el respaldo, además de cruzar las piernas~desu.

-No creo poder hacerlo- dijo apenada la otra castaña, rascándose tras la cabeza.

-Vamos, tú puedes Tsuna-chan

-Ha…hai- contesto cuando se dirigía a la otra silla junto a Haru, sentándose en la posición indicada.

-Ahora cruza la pierna- le indicaron

Intento hacerlo, subió su pierna derecha sobre la izquierda, pero se sentía demasiado incomodo, por lo que las descruzo rápidamente.

-Intente pasar un talón tras el otro bossu- dijo desde su lugar la peli morada que se había dado cuenta de la incomodidad de su jefa.

Tsuna volvió a intentarlo, y para su sorpresa esta posición no se sentía tan incómoda y antinatural como la otra- Gracias Chrome.

***Lección número 3***

-Tsuna-chan ya sabe cómo sentarse, ahora debe aprender como caminar~desu.

Las demás chicas le dieron la razón.

-No hay una forma rígida para hacerlo, solo se debe de ver femenino- siguió Kyoko

-No se preocupe Tsuna-chan, no es necesario que mueva las caderas o ponga un pie frente al otro, no todas hacemos eso~desu, solo trate de hacerlo delicado.

-Gracias chicas- les contesto mientras comenzaba a caminar, al parecer lo estaba haciendo bien, excepto por un pequeño detalle, mejor dijo dos.

-No, no Tsuna-chan lo está haciendo mal~desu.

-¿Y ahora que hice?, Creí que lo estaba haciendo bien- le contesto.

-Técnicamente si te movías de la forma correcta, solo que...- dudo un poco en decirlo- debes tratar de que los pechos no boten mientras caminas- termino con un deje de vergüenza, claro, nada comparado con la de la castaña a la que se dirigía.

-Bi-bien, pero no estoy seguro…segura de poder lograrlo-se corrigió, sabía que Chrome no dispararía, pero sabía que era mejor ir acostumbrándose.

Volvió a intentarlo de nuevo, pero logro el mismo resultado.

-¡P-perdón!- se disculpó llena de vergüenza.

-No hay problema Tsuna-chan, solo trata de no hacerlo esta vez, de todos modos es más difícil lograrlo si no llevas un sostén.

-Tendremos que hacer algo con eso~desu- la apoyo Haru y Chrome solo asintió.

-¿Quieres decir algo Chrome-chan?- le cuestiono Kyoko al ver el semblante de su amiga.

-No- contesto- bu-bueno, solo es que me había dado cuenta de que los pechos de bossu son más grandes que los míos- dijo con vergüenza

-Hieeeeeeeee- soltó la mencionada con la cara más roja que antes.

***Lección numero 4***

-Bueno, después de varios intentos por fin logramos que caminaras bien Tsuna-chan –dijo Kyoko con su habitual paciencia.

-S-si – contesto con nerviosismo.

-¿Le sucede algo Tsuna-chan?- le cuestión la otra castaña

-N-nada, solo que tengo ganas de ir al baño- le contesto.

-¡Entonces es el momento para otra lección!

*Una plática muy vergonzosa después*

-Bien Tsuna-chan, ya sabes todo lo que necesitas- le dijeron las chicas frente a la puerta del baño.

-Gr-gracias- les contesto, para luego entrar al baño.

Se quedó estática, mirando hacia el excusado, estaba demasiado nerviosa_- ¿enserio tendría que sentarse para orinar?-_se cuestionó en sus adentros.

-Usted puede bossu- escucho desde afuera.

Se armó de valor para comenzar a bajarse los pantaloncillos deportivos que llevaba- esto será más difícil de lo que pensé- susurro

* * *

**Y fin del segundo capítulo**, perdón si quedo medio soso pero me avisaron que tenía otra tarea que entregar y me apure en terminar porque quería actualizar hoy ya que no creo poder otro día.

**Tres cosas**: **1. Ya sé que prometí la reacción de Enma y Hibari**, pero la trama de este capítulo originalmente iba a ser la primera parte de lo que tenía planeado, pero **desarrolle mucho las ideas que tenía, aun así les di algunas pistas…ñaca ñaca ñaca.**

2….**¿Quieren spoilers del manga**?, puse a Enma porque de todas maneras todos sabemos quién es el, pero les pregunto si quieren que hable de más detalles o no por respeto a los que todavía no lo leen.

3…**No tengo contemplado de en este fic Reborn sea un "pretendiente" de Fem!Tsuna**, claro, esto puede cambiar según su opinión.

**Bueno, nos leemos luego**, espero poder actualizar más rápido el próximo capítulo.


	3. Falda

**¡Minna-san!**

Cuanto tiempo, estaba yo muy feliz de la vida cuando decidí pasarme por mi perfil y me di cuenta ¡de que no actualizo esta historia desde hace un mes! según yo habían pasado máximo 2 semanas, pero bueno, eso es lo que pasa cuando tienes la cabeza metida en libros de texto y Wikipedia todo el día, pierdes el sentido del tiempo.

**Le agradezco a**... **MyaBL26, crazy2803, Mindnight Desperfect, nicole o.0, Marlene, Ana, yume y aky,** por sus reviews, **gracias a su apoyo** y diversas opiniones me animan a seguir.

Para no hacerles el cuento más largo les recuerdo... **"Los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Akira Amano, yo solo los tomo prestados para pasar el rato y provocarle fuertes shoks emocionales a nuestro querido Tsuna"**

**¡A leer!**

**¡Ayuda! El Décimo Vongola… ¡¿Se ha transformado en mujer?!**

**Capítulo 3 "Falda"**

La luz entraba por la ventana de la habitación de la casa Sawada en Namimori, mientras comenzaba a sonar un despertador, una figura (que parecía ser un humano, pero con Vongola y en especial con Reborn nunca se sabe) se retorció bajo las sabanas, para después incorporarse y frotarse los ojos.

¿Desde hace cuánto no se levantaba tan tranquilamente?, detuvo sus pensamientos un momento y en cuestión de segundos ya estaba completamente despierta, justo a tiempo para esquivar unos dardos que se dirigían hacia su posición, cayendo de sentón en el piso al realizar el último movimiento.

-¡Reborn ya estaba despierto!- grito nuestra "figura", la cual resultaba ser un Sawada Tsunayoshi un tanto distinto a los otros días.

-¿Que acabas de decir?- el hitman salto hasta quedar posicionado frente a él y le apunto con su León-pistola, nada fuera de lo común por cierto- "Tsuna-chan"- remarco la palabra- creí haberte dicho ayer que no usaras el femenino.

-¿Qu...-trato de reprochar hasta que bajo un poco la mirada- ¡Hieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...! yo, yo...yo-trato de articular palabra mientras se tomaba un pecho con cada mano para asegurarse de que fueran reales y no una ilusión.

No mucho después las imágenes del día anterior comenzaron a rondarle por la cabeza...

...La bazuka extraña de Jiannini...

...Reborn disparándole con dicha bazuka...

...El trauma al ver que era una chica...

...La escena medio ecchi que presenciaron sus guardianes...

...La reunión con sus guardianes...

...Lambo tocándole sus recién adquiridos pechos...

...Las clases de las chicas...

...La primera vez que fue a orinar...

Más avergonzado que nunca se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos y se hizo bolita en el suelo.

-...Soy una chica- susurro lo suficientemente fuerte para que el arcobaleno pudiera oírla.

-¿Tan rápido lo olvidaste Dame-Tsuna?, qué más da, apresúrate- termino con una sonrisa sínica mientras León volvía a transformarse en un Camaleón.

-¿Apresurarme?¿Para...- La castaña se vio interrumpida por el sonido del timbre de la puerta.

-¡Tsu-chan, Kyoko-chan acaba de llegar!- le grito su madre al poco tiempo.

-¡¿Tsu-chan?!-se cuestionó internamente Tsuna mientras se ponía de pie- Esperen un momento ¡Kyoko-chan está aquí!¡Lo había olvidado completamente!- ahora había comenzado a correr en círculos.

No era momento para traumatizarse de que su propia madre lo llamara como una chica, la pelirroja estaba allí. Unos golpes en la puerta detuvieron sus pensamientos.

-Tsuna-¿chan?, ¿Puedo pasar?- cuestiono la chica tras la puerta.

-P-perdón por la espera Kyoko-chan - le contesto la castaña al abrir rápidamente la puerta.

-Gracias- le respondió al entrar y dejar una maleta pequeña sobre la mesa.

-Las dejare haciendo sus cosas de chicas- dijo el asesino a sueldo, apareciendo mágicamente con su pijama puesta- Me voy a dormir- dicho esto, se recostó en su hamaca, se envolvió y una pequeña burbuja salió de su nariz.

-¡Reborn!- se quejó Tsuna avergonzado, aun no se acostumbraba a ser tratado como una mujer, se quedó mirando un rato su tutor, percatándose de las profundas ojeras que él bebe tenia, seguramente el trabajo de hacerles creer a todos que era una chica había sido muy complicado...

-¿Tsuna-chan, ya quieres comenzar?- le pregunto sacándola de sus pensamientos al poner frente a sus ojos una cajita de maquillaje.

-H-hai - contesto avergonzada, mientras tomaba asiento en la orilla de la cama donde momentos antes se había colocado la peli naranja.

-Primero que nada la ropa interior- dijo mientras sacaba un par que paquetes de la maleta- toma, estos son sostenes deportivos, como aún no sabemos tu talla será mejor que utilices estos, además...-hizo una pausa mientras miraba avergonzada hacia un lado y un pequeño sonrojo cubría sus mejillas- aquí están tus pantis- le extendió un pequeño paquetito- lo siento, pero como tampoco sabemos que talla de chica eres, compre los únicos unitalla que había en la tienda, gomen.

Tsuna no dijo nada, estaba hipnotizada por la imagen de su amor platónico débilmente sonrosada, por supuesto, el que su género haya cambiado, no cambio su orientación sexual, claro, si antes su amor era platónico, ahora, ambas siendo chicas lo sería más. (N/A: ¿Yuri?)

Abrió mecanizadamente el paquete que la otra chica le había entregado, sin dejar de mirarla, no fue sino hasta que lo abrió completamente y saco de el unas pantis y las puso frente a sí que se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle...

-Po-po-¡pollitos!- grito mientras sujetaba la prenda justo frente a sus ojos.

-Lo- lo siento Tsuna-chan, pero eran los únicos que habían- contesto con la cabeza gacha.

-¡No es tu culpa Kyoko-chan!- le respondió moviendo agitadamente los brazos frente a si, con las pantis aun en su mano derecha - no es gran cosa, además, ¿solo estaré así algunos días no?- le cuestiono a lo que recibió un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo.

-Hai, ahora Tsuna-chan, ve a ponerte la ropa interior- le contesto mientras la empojaba levemente por la espalda dirigiéndola al baño.

Momentos más tarde una castaña con un top deportivo color blanco y ropa interior blanca estampada de tiernos pollitos amarillos entraba a la habitación nuevamente. Sus mejillas tan rojas que su cara se confundía con un tomate maduro.

- Tsuna-chan, ¡eres tan linda!- le dijo la pelirroja- hasta tengo celos- dijo poniendo su mano en su barbilla, levemente sonrojada, para luego extenderle un uniforme femenino de Nami-chu, a la décima Vongola- Aquí tienes.

La mafiosa no respondió, solo se limitó a asentir avergonzada y comenzar a ponerse las prendas.

-_No sé qué es peor, que Kyoko-chan me vea en ropa interior o el hecho de que estoy llevando ropa interior de chica_-pensaba mientras unas cómicas lágrimas al más puro estilo anime salían de sus ojos.

-¡te quedan perfectos!, lo sabía eres la misma talla de ropa que yo- dijo emocionada la pelirroja mientras la miraba con detenimiento, ahora solo falta…-le mostro un cepillo a su acompañante, entendió la indirecta y la castaña se dirigió a sentarse en la cama, a un lado de la chica para que esta le arreglara el cabello.

-Tu cabello es muy rebelde Tsuna-chan –menciono sonriente, mientras comenzaba a desenredarle el cabello.

-L-lo sé, siempre ha sido así, pero...¿te molestaría que cuando estemos solos no te refieras a mi como una chica?-le cuestiono- será solo cuando estemos solos...solas- se corrigió.

-Pero, fueron ordenes de Reborn-kun –le contesto la chica mientras tomaba un pasador que cabello y le arreglaba el flequillo.

-Por favor, será un secreto.

-No veo el problema, Tsuna-kun o Tsuna-chan, ambos son tú al fin y al cabo, dijo deteniendo su tarea y girando la cabeza hacia un lado, ocultando un sutil sonrojo, curiosa, Tsuna se dio vuelta para mirarla de frente, un poco sonrosada también. (N/A: ¿a alguien más esto le huele a Yuri?)

-No te preocupes Kyoko-chan, si es un problema, no tienes por qué…- trato de decir agitando los brazos frenéticamente.

-Yo no dije eso- la interrumpió nerviosa- solo que…¿Qué tal si te llamo solamente Tsuna?¿está bien por ti?.

-P-por su puesto Kyoko-chan, si es lo que tú quieres-se apresuró a responder tremendamente sonrojada.

-Bien entonces- dijo terminándole de acomodar el flequillo- estas lista "Tsuna".

La mencionada se levantó lentamente con un poco de nerviosismo, producto del hecho de verse por primera vez arreglada completamente como una mujer y también porque la pelirroja había borrado todo sufijo de su nombre.

Camino despacio hacia el pequeño espejo en su habitación, hasta ayer era un hombre, ahora lucia completamente diferente, sus rasgos estaban más delicados, su estatura había bajado, su cabello, ahora largo, estaba lacio y bien peinado, con algunos cabellos rebeldes por supuesto.

Además, ahora su cuerpo tenia las caderas y los dos bultos de enfrente de una chica, en este momento, en el que usaba falda por primera vez en su vida, se sentía extrañamente cómoda, además de que el uniforme femenino era mucho fresco y la tela era más suave, con mayor facilidad de movimiento, las medias, que le llegaban sobre las rodillas tampoco le molestaban, nunca pensó sentirse tan cómodo vistiendo algo así.

-Te ves muy bien Tsuna- le recalco la Sasagawa, sacándola de su estupor.

-Ha…hai-contesto bajando la cabeza.

(N/A: Después de hablarlo con mi One-san, decidimos que lo mejor sería darle a Tsuna-chan una descripción muy ambigua para que ustedes se la imaginaran a su gusto, pero, si están faltos de creatividad pueden usar la imagen de portada del fic)

-¡Tsu-chan, kyoko-chan, el desayuno ya está listo!-escucharon a Nana gritar desde la cocina.

-Vamos rápido o Lambo se comerá todo- dijo Tsuna al momento que abría la puerta y la pelirroja la seguía.

***En ese momento en algún otro lugar***

-Aléjate de mí ¡friki del béisbol!

-Ma ma, Gokudera, no tienes que ponerte así.

-¡No es necesario que vayas a recoger a Juudaime!, ¡Yo, su mano derecha puedo hacerlo solo!

-Eso es injusto- le respondía con una sonrisa- Yo también quiero ver a la linda Tsuna en su uniforme- rio divertido pasándole un brazo por los hombros mientras seguía caminando.

-¡Como que también!, ¡No me compares conmigo, estúpido, bastardo pervertido!, ¡Aléjate de la Juudaime!- grito entrando en modo tsundere, soltándose del moreno y preparando algunas cargas de dinamita, obviamente, todo sonrojado.

Estaban tan "entretenidos" con su "charla", en el camino a la casa Sawaga que no se percataron que ya casi estaban allí hasta que llegaron frente a la puerta, dudando algunos segundos Yamamoto tocó el timbre.

Algunos segundos después se escucharon pasos hacia la puerta, y en un rápido movimiento la puerta se abrió un poco, dejando salir a la pelirroja que la volvió a cerrar rápidamente, ante el extraño comportamiento a ambos guardianes les corrió una gotita por la sien.

-Sasagawa-san, que ocu…-el espadachín fue interrumpido.

-Les presento-dijo animada- ¡A la nueva Tsuna-chan!- concluyo mientras abría la puerta, dejando ver la figura de la aludida.

Si antes Gokudera ya estaba rojo, ¡ahora lo estaba a un más! ¡Y el beisbolista lo seguida de cerca!, ¿Quién eran para estarse sonrojando así por ver a si "jefa" en uniforme escolar?, ¿Mokuro Rokudo?, ¿O algún otro fetichista?, el pequeño hilo de sangre que bajaba por su nariz no se hizo esperar y ambos se taparon disimuladamente la nariz, tratando de contener también el vapor que salía de sus orejas.

-Chi-chicos, ¿podrían dejar de mirarme así?, es muy vergonzoso- pidió, y de manera tan tierna y vulnerable que dejo a sus guardianes a punto de desmayo, y como respuesta recibió que estos se voltearon rápidamente.

-A-apresurémonos décima, o llegaremos tarde- dijo el peliblanco mientras comenzaba a caminar, seguido del moreno y poco después por las chicas.

***Momentos después***

Si bien el sangrado nasal ya había parado y sus caras ya casi recuperaban su tonalidad normal, la tormenta y la lluvia no se podían tranquilizar al estar al lado de la castaña, no podían dejar de mirarla y su corazón comenzaba a latir con mucha rapidez.

-¡Tsuna-san!, ¡Kyoko-chan!- escucharon gritar a otra castaña, quien corría hacia ellos, seguida por una chica de apariencia débil y con un parche.

-¡Haru!- la saludo interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, ¿en qué momento había llegado al punto de encuentro?, su mente se había ocupado en ignorar la atención del lugar.

-Tsuna-san –volvió a gritar mientras se abalanzaba hacia la líder mafiosa- Eres tan linda, hasta estoy celosa.

-¡Suéltala de una vez mujer estúpida!

-¡A quien llamas mujer estúpida!

-Ma ma, chicos calma

-_Al menos hasta ahora todo va normal_- se decía a si mismo Tsuna mientras una gota le resbalaba por la sien. Después una extraña nube de polvo se comenzó a acercar velozmente a ellos, sí, todo seguía siendo normal.

-¡Kyoko!¡Sawada!, las encontré, ¡Las estuve buscando AL EXTREMO!- dijo/grito al salir de tanto polvo.

-Oni-chan, te dije que iría a la casa de Tsuna-chan a ayudarla a arreglarse- le respondió con un mohín, mientras Tsuna sentía un pequeño vacío al volver a escuchar el "-chan", en su nombre, pero también sabía que eso era un pequeño secreto entre las dos.

-Ahora que lo dices- el boxeador dirigió su vista a la Vongola- ¡Sawada se ve EXTREMADAMENTE bien!- comento, provocando que la mencionada se sonrojara.

-Sí, Bossu se ve muy bien- aporto desde un rincón la peli morada, provocando que el sonrojo de esta aumentara.

-V-vamos a llegar tarde chicos, mejor apresurémonos- trato de cambiar el tema mientras comenzaba a caminar y todos la seguían.

-¡Hahi!, Haru lo olvidaba- dijo mientras buscaba en su maleta, y cuando por fin encontró lo que aparentemente buscaba se lo extendió a la otra castaña, quien miro el objeto confundida- es tu nueva identificación de Nami-chu, Reborn-chan le pidió a Haru que hiciera una.

-_Eso es falsificación- _quiso decirle, pero, para alguien que heredaría la mafia más poderosa del mundo eso sonaba muy tonto- Sawaga ¿Tsunako?-dijo confundida mientras le volvía a escurrir una gotita por la sien, sus amigos sí que tenían imaginación para los nombres.

(N/A: ya conocemos los nombres tan creativos que les dan los Vongola a sus cajas arma y demás mascotas, así que, siguiendo la regla; Tsuna= diminutivo de Tsunayoshi, ko= que este al final le añade el significado de "niña" o "chica", ejemplo Hanako: niña flor, Minako: niña del poblado, entonces, Tsunako= Tsuna niña)

-Se ve muy real Haru- le dijo Kyoko viendo la imagen por sobre el hombro de la décima- Es un lindo nombre- menciono mientras todos le daban la razón.

-¡Juudaime!, por favor, ¡déjeme cargar su maletín!- le dijo su "mano derecha" mientras hacia una exagerada reverencia.

-No es necesario Gokudera-kun, yo puedo cargarla sola, no te preocupes- le contesto.

-¡Pero!, ¡es mi deber como su mano derecha que usted no haga esfuerzo y más mientras esta en ese cuerpo!- le señalo.

-Aun así no es necesario- le dijo avergonzada, levanto la mirada y vio los ojos suplicantes de su guardián y suspiro profundo- b-bueno, solo esta vez- le dijo mientras le estiraba el maletín y este lo tomaba.

-G-gracias Juudaime- le dijo emocionado.

-Bueno, si ese es el caso- dijo Yamamoto interrumpiéndolos- ¡Yo me llevare a Tsuna!- termino mientras alzaba a la castaña y la cargaba al estilo princesa, provocándole un terrible sonrojo.

-Ya…yamamoto, por favor…- trato de decirle.

-¡Baja a Juudaime ahora mismo!

-Hahi ¡baja a Tsuna-san!

-¡Déjala en el suelo AL EXTREMO!

-Agárrate bien Tsuna- le dijo este mientras se daba vuelta y hacía gala de sus habilidades atléticas corriendo a toda velocidad, y no tardó en ser perseguido por sus demás amigos.

En algún otro lugar, un pelirrojo caminaba lentamente con la cabeza gacha, cuando de pronto, vio pasar velozmente junto a el a uno de los guardianes de su amigo Tsuna, cargando al estilo princesa a una hermosa chica castaña la cual estaba completamente roja mientras se aferraba al pecho del moreno, momentos después también vio como pasaban junto a él el resto de la peculiar familia de su amigo, si una familia era más extraña que la suya propia, esa era la del Decimo Vongola.

No les presto mucha atención después, pero por su mente no podía dejar de pasar la imagen de la chica castaña y al recordarla en brazos del guardián de la lluvia, fruncía levemente el ceño.

***Nami-chu, minutos después***

Yamamoto por fin había dejado de correr, pero no por eso había soltado a Tsuna, quien seguir muy sonrojada por el comportamiento de su guardián de la lluvia quien en ningún momento borro la sonrisa divertida de su rostro.

Pronto los alcanzo el guardián del sol, y tras él, llego el de la tormenta, tiempo después también llegaron las 3 chicas.

-¡Te dije que la soltaras Friki del béisbol!-lo regaño

-¡Estoy de acuerdo con el cabeza de pulpo!

-¡A quien llamas cabeza de pulpo! ¡Cabeza de césped!

-¿Qué es todo este alboroto?- al escuchar esa voz, a todos les recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda, mientras que el prefecto los miraba a todos mientras buscaba al recurrente causante de esos gritos que era el herbívoro castaño.-}

Muerta del miedo y la vergüenza, Tsuna se aferró inconscientemente a la camisa del espadachín quien aún no la soltaba.

- Los morderé hasta la muerte.

**Hasta aquí…Ñaca ñaca ñaca, suspenso**

Creo que todo lo que tenía que ser aclarado ya lo hice arriba, solo tres cosas:

**Para quienes han pedido** **que Reborn participe** **en el Harem**, he decidido que lo hare hasta que sean en total 10 votos positivos, hasta ahora van 3 positivos y un negativo, dando un total de 2. Aclarando que si lo agrego, será Adult!Reborn.

Es su última oportunidad para **decir si quieren spoilers del manga **o no, si no me contestan si los agregare, puesto que hay muchos personajes a los cuales sacarles provecho.

Me acabo de dar cuenta de que cuando la familia está reunida, es imposible que no se la pasen gritando.

**Eso era todo, nos leemos la próxima. **Ya saben, criticas, comentarios, palmaditas en la espalda, patadas voladoras, reviews, pastelillos, tarjetas, tomatazos, amenazas de muerte, todo sera bien recibido.


End file.
